


Perfect timing the sequel

by original_slash



Series: Rules of Engagement [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, Swear Words, author does not condone this, hitting your better half, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Wade and Nate are at party. Nate still hasn't learned his lesson on timing.





	Perfect timing the sequel

**Author's Note:**

> * waves to all the new people* Thanks you folks for joining us, you don't have to read the first part to understand whats going on, but I'll think you understand Wade emotions better.

Wade scanned the party with beer in his hand, looking at all the happy couples around him. Personal this made him quite sick, maybe he had an allergy to all this happiness? Could one be allergic to love & happiness. His eyes had drifted off to where Nate was standing, talking to some random dude that had no personal connection to them. Of course this would be when Priscilla chose to look in Wade's direction making his stomach do that flip inside of him. There was something in the air that was effecting superheroes ( no it wasn't sex pollen though that be cool.)

In the past 4 months FIVE long term couple got engaged. First was the horned one & his sidekick were to share the great news, then came news of captain perfect & former USSR solider. Not to out done, their host for night Mr. Richie Rich got betrothed to the big green monster ( not the one in Boston.) Plus there was two more couples that Wade was not close to, but one of them worked with Nate. For the life of him, Wade could not remember the names of the two latest happy couples. All these happy couples made his trigger finger happy, so he went and did some freelance work to get rid of some that pressure. 

He knew the real why he was so pissed off and just sick of all these lovey dovey people. Because it had been 5 months since Nate's impromptu marriage proposal in bed, that had not been talked about since. Wade hadn't brought it up because he was chicken shit scared that Nate had changed his mind. Well of course he changed his, who wouldn't? Wade was no prize between the sores on his skin, the almost non stop talking and his psycho tendency it was miracle that Nate hadn't completely left him alone. Wade sighed and put his drink down, rubbing his eyeballs with the palm of his hands.

By the time he was done Nate had finished his conversation and was now standing beside him. Wade put his best fake smile on, no need to worry Nate about anything. He felt the pressure of Nate's real flesh round his shoulder and that made the knees weak. Clink Clink echoed through the room directing all attention went towards the room where Tony Stark started on his speech. Thank god for his goldfish attention span, he blocked Tony's voice almost s soon s the first joke left his lips. Surprise of surprise Wade was so deep in thought that he never saw the black box being pulled out of Nate's pocket. He only became aware of its existence when it came to his eye level.

Like he got dunked into ice cold water ( not fun at all ) he snapped out his thoughts. " What the fuck is that" he heard himself hiss.

" I got this for you. It took me forever to find it, but I think it was worth." Nate said in what Wade would describe in his boy scout voice.

" Wade, I don't think you know how much you mean to me...." Nate stopped like record player. The metal hand started opening the box, in which Wade saw the beginning of ring.

If Wade still had normal functioning brain this is the point where it would have melted. But because it is not, he is not responsible for his actions.  
Next thing he knows he's swinging at Nate with both hands ignoring the pain that comes from connecting with his metal side.

" What the fuck! Do you get off on this? Trying to humiliate me?!" these words just spill out his mouth. He cant hear the words that come out Nate's mouth, nor can he see if Nate blocking his moves or not. " Well I m done with being humiliated." He gives one more good swing at Nate in which he hers the crunch of his hand breaking to Nate's metal rm. Before the reason, the excuses that Nate has for him, Wade heads toward the roof. He thanks god that he knows where Thor's stash his Asgard wine because he going to need it to destroy this set of memories faster.

**Author's Note:**

> This who's who in Wade mind.  
> horned one and sidekick = Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson  
> Captain perfect and USSR solider= Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes  
> Richie Rich and Big Green Monster= Tony Stark & Bruce Banner
> 
> There will be other part, I was going to make it one part but then I thought it would be too long. So I made it in nice bite size. :)


End file.
